November Rain
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Nothing lasts forever, not even November Rain...


November Rain   
Maeve watched from above as Sinbad walked towards the brunette. She felt her heart break as he finally changed those clothes. Those clothes that she hated, but now he was wearing something else. Somethat that was meant for her. She looked upon the brunette, not dressed in yellow, but white. Maeve closed her eyes as she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. And she thought back, to when Sinbad was hers.   
  
When I look into your eyes   
I can see a love resrained   
But darling when I hold you   
Don't you know I feel the same   
  
How she wanted to tell him, to tell him that she did care, that she did love him, but she never got that chance. She never did. And she watched as Sinbad walked toward the brunette wearing the dress that was meant for her.   
  
Because nothing lasts forever   
And we both know hearts can change   
And it's hard to hold a candle   
In the cold November rain   
  
She knew that Sinbad couldn't forever hold her memory, when there was nothing left to hold onto. She was taken away from him, not by her choice, but had to. She watched as Sinbad's eyes lit up as he saw the brunette. She saw that he finally shaved and cut his hair. He was so beautiful.   
  
We've been through this such a long long time   
Just trying to kill the pain   
But lovers always come and lovers always go   
No one's really sure who's letting go today   
Walking away   
  
She watched as the crew stood around them. As Sinbad took her hand, how Dermott perched nearby chirped happily. No one knew that she was there watching. All the things that Sinbad said to her, everything he did, they were only memories.   
  
If we could take the time to lay it on the line   
I could rest my head   
Just knowing that you were mine   
All mine   
  
But he wasn't hers anymore. He was about to be someone else's and there was nothing she could do. She was forever damned to stay where she was.   
  
I know it's hard to keep an open heart   
When even friends seem out to harm you   
But if you could heal a broken heart   
Wouldn't time be out to charm you   
  
"The wounds in my heart run as deep as yours Sinbad. Except you did slowly heal mine. But now you're breaking it." Maeve said   
  
She saw how happy everyone was, without her. How no one seemed to care. How she just seemed to fade from their memory. She had to stop, there was nothing she could do about it.   
  
Do you need some time on your own   
Do you need some time all alone   
Everybody needs some time on their own   
Don't you know you need some time all alone   
  
"I should leave, I shouldn't stay" Maeve waved her hand and the portal opened   
  
Sometimes I need some time on my own   
Sometimes I need some time all alone   
Everybody needs some time on their own   
Don't you know you need some time all alone   
  
She would never think of Sinbad after this moment. After this moment, Sinbad would no longer exist to her, he was gone. He was promised to another.   
  
So if you want to love me   
Then darling don't refrain   
Or I'll just end up walking   
In the cold November rain   
  
Who was she kidding, Sinbad could never love her. That temper of hers, and her stubborness and the fighting and squabbling. How could anyone love that? But for a short brief time, she felt as if he did. And for a short time, she felt it. And no matter how much she denied it, she loved him. She'd love him forever and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. Her heart was his, and he was breaking it.   
  
Everybody needs somebody   
You're not the only one   
  
She couldn't help it and turned around and saw it. His lips on hers as they cheered. Maeve closed her eyes, as the tears fell down her cheek and down onto earth. She passed through the portal and never looked back.   
  
And when your fears subside   
And shadows still remain   
I know that you can love me   
When there's no one left to blame   
So never mind the darkness   
We still can find a way   
Because nothing lasts forever   
Even cold November rain   
  
Sinbad the the crew looked up at the sky that had suddenly turned dark and grey. And then it started raining. They all ran for cover, as the water and mud stained their clothing, and the white wedding dress.   
  
"Strange" Firouz said   
  
"It was a perfect day and suddenly it starts to rain" Doubar pointed out   
  
"As if the sky was crying" Sinbad added   
  
The sky wasn't crying, it was bawling out in pain and agony. The rain like tears, salty and bittersweet.   
  
"The rain is salty?" Firouz pointed out   
  
"How can that be?" Sinbad asked   
  
Heaven and earth both knew why, the tears of pain of loss filled the air. Love was not forever, love was not eternal.   
  
Because nothing lasts forever   
Even cold November rain   
  



End file.
